Coping With Pain
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: Fred's in pain, Hermione decides to help... on one condition though. And then what happens when the tables turn.Short fluffy oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! Fred & Hermione   R


**Just a little one-shot that I thought of last night while I was trying to go to sleep. So, of course, I had to write it! Hope you like it! And please, check out my other fics if you haven't yet! I'll be updating Dragon's and Hearts – My Charlie/Hermione fic – within the next two days:D**

**Disclaimer – The characters belong to JKR, and if you think I'm JKR… well then Thank-you:D**

-------------------------------------

Fred groaned as he shifted his position on the couch, causing his shoulder blade to rub against the back of the couch. He groaned louder, for emphasis, as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the worried gaze. Only two people gave him a gaze like that… and he was hoping it wasn't his mother right now. He couldn't handle that. Although, his girlfriend wasn't exactly that different…

"What's wrong?"

He opened one eye to look at the brunette standing at the end of the couch. Her brow was furrowed slightly and her lips parted as she looked at him, worry written all over her face.

"Nothing." He said, sending her one of his famous grins.

"Fred Weasley. You know I can tell when you're lying…"

"Well then your senses are down today Hermione, because I ain't lying, nothing's wrong."

"Really?" She said, sitting down beside his stomach on the couch. He groaned slightly as the couch cushion shifted, rubbing, yet again, against his shoulder blade. He glared at her as she smirked, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"Really! Nothing's wrong…I'm just in a little bit of pain." His voice trailed off to a low mumble so that Hermione had to strain to hear his last sentence.

"In pain? _**You?**_ Fred Weasley in pain. Now I've heard it all." She said laughing. Her face turned serious though as he pulled himself up, wincing as his shoulder stretched over the arm of the couch. "What's wrong? What's sore?"

He froze in his seat slightly. "Is my mum home?"

"No." Hermione said frowning more. If he wanted his mother, something was really wrong.

"Good." He straightened up more, pulling himself back so he was leaning against the couch, and Hermione was now sitting near his knees. He smirked at her.

"Why? Why is that good?"

His smirk grew into a smile and he turned slightly so his left shoulder was facing her. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, wincing again at the pain. "A little help love, you've lifted my shirt off before." He smirked at her as she blushed lightly.

"I thought you were in pain?"

"I am. I thought you wanted to know why."

"I do."

"Than help me get my shirt off."

She rolled her eyes and tugged his shirt over his head. She bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow at him as he smirked again.

"You like it?"

Her eyes shifted from his face and his smile, to the flashing triple 'W's' on his left shoulder. She poked it.

"Ow." He grumbled, smacking her hand away and turning back to face her. "What part of, 'I'm in pain' don't you understand?"

"Hey, it's your own fault. You're the one who thought it would be a great idea to get a tattoo." She said shrugging, a smile tugging at her lips.

"And you're telling me that you don't like it?"

"I never said that. I think it's very…colourful."

Fred pouted. "Colourful? That's it."

"Fred, it's your logo for Weasley Wizard Wheezes… colourful is… good."

"Good?" He pouted at her again.

"What else do you want me to say? It's wonderful… extreme… very _**macho**_." She giggled as she said it.

He winced, crossing his arms over his chest… his muscles flexing slightly. Hermione's cheeks reddened. He saw her look and smirked again. "Come on 'mione… How long have we been going out now? Surely you've seen me enough times to not blush."

"I'm not blushing." She snapped, looking at him sideways. A smile formed on her lips and she wrapped him in a hug suddenly, dragging her arm over the tattoo. He winced and cursed under his breath.

"Not funny." He said, pulling her off of him. He had to smile at the look on her face though. Her eyes were twinkling in a way he knew oh-so-well, and her lips were placed in a graceful, knowing smile. It was her _'innocent'_ face.

"Why'd you get the tattoo if you can't take the pain?"

"I can take the pain!" Fred plopped back down onto the couch, jumping up almost immediately as his shoulder made contact with the fabric. He cursed.

"Oh yea Fred… you take the pain real good."

"Charlie and Bill never said it would hurt this bad." He mumbled. Sitting slowly on the edge of the couch beside his girlfriend. He was pouting again… and her smile didn't help him feel better. If he knew she was smiling to **comfort **him, and **not** to _**mock**_ him… it probably would have helped. He knew better then that though.

"Aww... my poow baaaaaaby." She cooed laughing at the look of annoyance that crossed his face. She loved it when she was finally able to annoy him back. "I'm guessing your mum doesn't know about this yet."

"No. And you're not going to tell her." He said, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not a rat. I won't tell." She frowned as he winced again as he brought his arm up to scratch the back of his head. "That's really sore isn't it?"

"Yep. I'll tell you this much. I'm definitely not getting any more tattoos." He laughed and her smile grew.

"Aw, why not."

Fred gave her a look like she was insane for even asking the questions.

"I'll tell you what Mr. Weasley. Since your brothers and sister… and everyone else is outside… how about I help you take your mind off that pain."

His face brightened and he stood quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up towards him. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

"One condition though."

His face fell slightly at the look on her face. "You know Hermione, I think I've rubbed off on you… and I'm not too sure if that's a very good thing." She only smiled up at him. "Alrighty." Fred said sighing. "What's this condition…?"

"You get one more tattoo in the future."

He tilted his head slightly. "Another tattoo? What do you have in mind?"

Hermione smirked at him and leaned up, whispering into his ear. His smile grew, but as she pulled back, he wiped it off his face.

"I don't know Hermione. These things are awfully painful you know."

Her face fell.

"But… I guess you're worth it…"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful to avoid the tattoo.

"Oh, but now I have a proposition for you." He leant down and mumbled softly in her ear. She frowned slightly.

"I don't know Fred. We'll… we'll see when we get to that point…"

He nodded his head, and then led her up the stairs of the burrow.

----------------------------

"I like the new tattoo Fred." Charlie called, smirking from his seat near the edge of the river. Fred looked back over his shoulder at his brother and mother.

Mrs. Weasley was frowning slightly at her son, but he could tell she looked slightly pleased. "I told you Fred." She called over to him. "When you got the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes _**tattoo**_ last year. I told you, once you get one, you'll get another one, and soon you'll be covered in tattoos." She turned away from them and made her way back up to the house, shaking her head slightly.

"It's ok mum. I think two's enough for me." Fred called to her. When she turned slightly to look back at him, he could have sworn he saw her smiling slightly. She turned back too fast though for Fred to be sure. He laughed and made his way out of the river and over to the brunette who was lying on her stomach under the tree in her bikini top and shorts. "Hey Hermione." He said plopping down to sit beside her.

She groaned at him.

"Now certainly, you're not in… _**pain**_… are you?"

"No." She spit out. "It's just… uncomfortable. And it takes a little while to get used to."

He ran a finger over her lower back and she jumped up with a shriek Harry, Ron, George, and Charlie sent her amused smirks before returning to their activities.

"Fred Weasley! Do _**not**_ do that!" She growled.

"At least I didn't poke it." He said. "Come on. Mine doesn't hurt as much anymore. But Charlie says it looks good."

Hermione smiled and reached her hand up to trace her name on his right shoulder. "Well I must say... I do like this tattoo a lot better than your first one."

"Well I'll always like your first one the best." He said smirking.

"My first one? My _**only**_ one, thank you very much. I'm done with tattoos. I never thought I'd ever _**get**_ a tattoo. When you suggested it last year, I thought you were nuts! So be happy I love you enough to suffer through all thi-"

He pressed his lips against hers, running his finger over his name on her lower back, and letting her cry out in pain in his mouth. He pulled away. "How about I help you get your mind off of that tattoo now… just like you helped me with my first one."

She smiled up at him. "There's not a catch is there?"

He smiled. "There's always a catch."

She sighed and bit her lip. "Well, lets hear it."

"We bump the wedding up a month."

"A whole month! Fred! Your mum will freak! There's still so much to do! I mean, come one, flowers still…and…" She bit her lip and looked at him. "Fine. But you can tell your mum. She's already stressed out about it… but I honestly wouldn't mind becoming Mrs. Fred Weasley sooner than we originally planned!" She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Good. Now, let's see if we can get upstairs without everyone noticing." He tugged her up and walked her back to the Burrow, planting kisses on her cheek every few steps.

--------------------------------------

**Come on… now that you read it, leave me a little review and let me know what you think! What you hate, what you like, or whatever else you want to say:D**

**Thanks!**


End file.
